A perfect Life
by Xeallia
Summary: Okay, I removed this thing and broke it up so peaople who already red the first part, skip to chap. 6, but otherwise it's a Rei-Jedite thing at the moment but it going to include more couples later. ENJOY!
1. A Change

"REI QUINNELLA HINO!!!! REPORT TO THE OFFICE NOW!!!!!!!!!!" The loud speaker crackled as a voice echoed though the hallways of Rei Hino's new school, Crossroads high. Rei dragged herself up from the cheap plastic chair and, without looking at anyone, left the classroom. She felt seven pairs of male eyes follow her out of the room.  
She wanted to be back in her old school. Her old school; even with all the nuns and alters around every corner it would be better than this. *I don't like having all these boys staring at me. How do all these girls stand it? * She thought to herself. * Why am I being called down anyway? I've only been here two days now. What could I have done wrong? *   
She soon found out if wasn't what she had done, but a product of another's arrogance and stupidity. When she arrived, the tall student behind the counter was waiting for her. He had red-brown hair that fell freely into his brown eyes; his smirk was the kind to make your skin crawl; and his nose was slightly hooked in his tan face. He leaned on the counter, obviously trying to be seductive. He knew the way to look at a girl; you know that look that makes your back shiver. He was defiantly the ladies man. Of course, Rei wasn't your average lady. She stood at the door looking everywhere but at his eyes. After a moment of this he frowned, hopped over the counter and dragged the girl out of the room by the arm.   
After rounding a few corners he stopped and spun her roughly around to face him.  
"Ya know you should be thankin' me for gettin' ya out of ol' Seaber's class!" He hissed in her face.   
"And you could use a Tic-Tac! Will you remove your talons from my arm so may get back to 'ol' Seaber's class?' " She tried to yank her arm away. When his grip proved too tight she sank her long red fingernail into the tender skin beneath his thumbnail. Cursing he snatched his hand back. "She's a delightful old lady with an eye for mischief is all, but seeing you couldn't live a honest day to save your life I suppose you wouldn't like her now would you?"  
She faltered a moment at the darkness in his eyes before she spun around, her knee-length; midnight-black, violet highlighted hair lashing out at his face. He seemed rooted to the spot in maniac rage. Crazily, with ice edging his voice, he growled after her, "Nobody talks to me like that, and than just prances off."  
She defiantly turned her head to call over her shoulder in a mock-southern ascent. "Well then, I reckon you can call me 'Nobody!' "   
But to be completely honest she was terrified at that moment. If Grandpa hadn't insisted she go to these annual violations some people call "public schools" to learn 'People skills' She would burn this hell-plagued place.  
  
~*~*~ Four pretty females and a handsome male walked bouncily down the sidewalk, on their way to Cherry Hill Temple. The first girl, known as Serena, was clinging to the arm of the handsome male. She had blond hair, pulled into an annoyingly cute and always original style of meatballs and pigtails; her dreamy eyes were a starry blue and locked on the man who held her in a loving embrace as they walked; an aura of love and brightness hovered around her. The second, Lita, was tall and firmly muscular; she had brownish-red hair that was pulled into a tight high-ponytail; her green eyes glittered as she looked on; and her slightly thin lips were pulled into a becoming smile. The third was also a blonde, called Mina, her hair in a half-ponytail; her large eyes, also blue, told you she was the kind who's sharp tough and sharper wit earned her enemies, though her soft heart won her friends. She wore a thoughtful expression and a smile. The forth girl, and the most attractive, known to all as Ami, smiled at her company. She had soft blue hair, cropped short and framing her face; her long-lashed, aqua eyes held a well of knowledge far beyond her years; and her nature was shy and gentle. The man, who acted as the eyes for his arm-warmer of a girlfriend, had deep ocean-blue eyes and coal black hair. He didn't look the match for the blonde, although they obviously had a bond. The group was not the type to walk in silence either. "Are you sure Ami? Is she really the one? 'The scout who will bring the answers to all our questions' as Queen Selene put it?" The man, Darien, asked.  
"Yes. She's in all my advanced classes so I studied her all day. Even through all her anger and frustration it was obvious."  
Serena looked away from Darien for the first time in ten minutes. "AMI!? You did something other than stuff your nose in a book during school?"  
"Serena!" Darien reprimanded his girlfriend; "This is serious. Stop joking. And keep in mind that Ami's a much better student than you are and it wouldn't hurt you to spend some one-on-one with a novel every now-and-then!" Serena grumbled but shut-up. Darien's attention drifted back to Ami, who was still blushing, "Why was she so mad, Ami?"  
Ami's blush was renewed." Well... She's really beautiful, and she was still wearing the uniform from her old school..."  
"Ami, I haven't the slightest idea what that means."  
"Well, the boys wouldn't leave her alone. I mean none had the nerve to talk to her, except for this one boy; I'll tell you about him later, and, her old school, it was an all girls' school of the Gods. The skirt was really short because they teach all the fighting arts and dancing there and since it's all girls the skirt length didn't matter."   
"I see. And what about this guy who did have the nerve?"  
"It was so scary. She was called down too the office, and since I could tell it wasn't a teacher over the intercom, and usually only teachers have access to it, I followed her. I was right. It was Aaron Bassin. I had always known that he was rotten to the core but the look in his eyes was pure, evil, hunger when she rejected him. I could tell she was terrified but she never even flinched. That was when I was sure it was her."  
Darien looked extremely concerned. "I'll have to do something about that."  
"Why, Darien?" Serena injected.  
"Because, she's a representation of the force of the light. If this boy is as evil as Ami says then he might try something that could be harmful to her and we can't let that happen."  
"Why don't you let us handle it Darien? We're the one's who go to the school." Lita joined in.  
"That would be fine it you were a guy. We need to scare this guy off and unless we're going to convince him that she's a lesbian I don't think that a girl is right for the job."  
"Oh. I see," Lita blushed, then grinned.  
  
When they rounded the corner t0 Cherry Hill Temple a man with hair longer than Ami's greeted them at the gate. His eyes were barely visible beneath the dark mass but every time Mina glimpsed the black gems set beneath his eyebrows it took her breath away. "Hello. Who may I help you? OH, DAMN! I mean how can I help you. I'm sorry. I'm really bad at this job. Usually Rei's here doing her chores and she greets the people but ever since they she started going to that public school she's been loaded with homework to do when she gets home." He stopped abruptly as he remembered he had a job to do, " Welcome to Cherry Hill temple. How may I help you?"  
Mina giggled in her high airy voice that always meant she was falling in love with something. Everyone in the party recognized that voice and turned to look at her. Did she like this man? He was such an idiot. As they all looked at her they in turn created a clearer path of vision between her and the man. The two used it until Darien decided the group needed to see their person of destination. He had a feeling these two would stare all freaking day it he let them. *How can people be that taken will anyone. I don't even like my mother that much. And to be insane about Serena I'd have to be insane period. Sure, I love her, but I'm not that crazy about her. *  
  
~*~*~ Rei threw her too-full pack onto the purple-carpeted floor of her room and herself into the high, wing-backed chair to the right of her bed. She had so much homework to do. She was caught in a living black hole that was choosing to rip her apart slowly. It would have been bearable if every guy didn't have a pointer mid-way down when they approached her. She was in hell. The gods were punishing her. Otherwise what in the name of the Goddess was the purpose of her being here? Little did she know that her question was about to be answered.   
There was a knock on the door. A moment latter the shaggy head of the temple resident, Chad, popped into the room. She threw a pillow at it, hitting it square between the eyes. "Don't you ever knock BAKA!?"  
"S-Sorry Rei. There are some people here to see you."  
She sighed. "Well don't just stand there, send them in."  
A moment later there was a party of five in her room. Four of which were wearing the uniform of Crossroads High. *Great. * She thought *Not only must I deal with these people at that torture chamber of a school but they have to follow me home like a puppy who want's an owner. *   
"Yes? She asked them as a whole.  
The man, who was not in a uniform, answered the question for them. "We are here to show you the path of your destiny."  
"Is that some new pick-up line?" She retorted  
The blonde, whom Rei recognized as the girl who acted as if Physical Education class was physical desolation, giggled from behind him.  
"Of course not. Darien is mine," Darien flinched as Serena flung herself at his neck and swung like a horseshoe." Aaaaaaall mine!!!!"  
"I see. Then would somebody mine telling me, in English please, why you are here."  
Lita Decided that Darien's noble-scout approach wouldn't work and therefore, it was time for her to step in. "Rei- That is your name right? - Your destiny has been written in the stars. We came to offer you this," She took the red wand with a ruby, inlaid in black onyx and surrounded with black opals, forming the most unusual shape of an angled heart with an arrow jutting out for the point, out of her breast pocket and presented it to Rei. ", You can take it or you can leave it behind. But remember: if you take it your life will be changed for all eternity. You will become Sailor Mars, the scout of fire.  
"You will have great power and eventually you will regain memories from your past life as the princess of Mars and protector of the Moon princess. You will not want some of the memories, but most will be worth having.   
"Our mission, and yours too, should you choose to accept it, is, first and foremost, the protection of earth and the moon princess." She started in a fit of fake coughs. Somewhere in her display of bad acting said something that sounded like 'Serena' as she pointed at the foolishly grinning blond by her side.  
"Yes, I've actually already regained some of those memories, they are quite eerie. But are trying to tell me that my mission would be to protect her?!" She pointed a blood-red nail at Serena.  
"HEY!" Serena protested. ", What does that mean!?"   
"It means the memories I have of Princess Serenity are all of a mature youth woman. You are not that woman."  
"I know," She giggled. Rei rolled her eyes and took the wand. There was no turning back now. She was Sailor Mars.


	2. A man

~*~*~ With much protesting and a bit of bullying Rei finally gave in to Darien's request to come to Crossroads High to ward off Aaron. When lunch rolled around Rei was in the company of Serena, Lita, Mina, Ami, and their friends, Molly, Melvin, Kim, and Lisa. Rei found it impossible to follow the conversation that Serena kept with Molly, Mina, Kim, and a very confused Melvin. The topic changed so rapidly that Rei was let with more questions that answers. So she joined it with Ami and Lita who where holding a private debate on the moral meaning of the quote "...this government of the people, by the people, and for the people..."   
"Can you really call America a government of the people? The majority of the people don't even vote. When you have a minority making the government decisions then the people have nothing to do with it. It's the people who have voting day free. How about "The government of the people with nothing better to do than go out to vote on Sunday?" " Lita proposed in a grating voice.  
Rei took this time to join the conversation. "Now don't you think that that is just a little unfair? They do give everyone the chance to vote. Just because a lot of people don't get so mixed up in politics is no reason to blame the government. What more can they do?"  
"I think Rei's right," Ami nodded at her. ", The American government also practices the rights of man. It's a right to be able to vote, or should you choose, not to vote. But really it's not our place to squander the American government when in fact they are a world power that surpasses our own."  
"Now whether America is a world power or not is not relevant." Lita pointed out.  
"Yes," Rei agreed. ", All it really means is that they have the motive and money to create an overpowering fighting force. And not to mention that while building that fighting force they fell trillions of dollars in dept."  
"The best offence is a good defense," Lita pointed out.   
"To attain peace you must prepare for war. Ladies," Darien approached the girls, resting one large hand on Ami's small shoulder and the other one Rei's. "As much as I would like to join this little debate I believe it's time to set our bait to set it's trap."  
The girls nodded in agreement and Rei left to be 'bait'. She walked to the outdoors lunch counter to grab some napkins. When she walked back she made sure to pass by Aaron's girl-swarmed table, shaking her hips as she did. Sure enough he left the mob of grinning girls and followed after Rei. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the pursuit and sped up. She barely got to Darien in time. He put his arms around her, just as they had planned and kissed her cheek. Aaron narrowed his eyes and glared daggers. He hissed, "And who might you be?"  
Darien looked up, pretending to be startled. He released Rei with one arm and held her fast to his side. Rei rested her head one his broad shoulder as he replied, "I might be Darien, Rei 's boyfriend."  
Aaron looked stunned. "Her boyfriend, huh? Well, Rei, looks like you've got a fight over you."  
Rei narrowed her eyes. "Not unless you like the taste of your own blood."  
"It won't be my blood being spilled." He spat.  
"Serena?" Molly's New York-accent rang from behind them. "Isn't that your boyfriend holding Rei over there?" Aaron sneered at the alarmed looks on the 'couple's' faces.  
"Serena's boyfriend Darien? My, my, what a discovery! So, Darien, would you be so kind as to give Rei to me?"  
"No, he wouldn't." A new voice cut the air like a knife. "He's just watching her for me. My names Jedite"  
Rei looked at Jedite with wide eyes. He had Blond hair that fell into his green eyes; his lips were full and sensual; his solid jaw was set as he looked down his strait nose at Aaron. He had broad, muscular shoulders; his build was strong and tall; and his stance was confident. He gave her a look that told her that he was going to save her from the situation. She ran to him, raised onto her toes and for a reason unknown to her, she kissed him. He wrapped her in his arms protectively.   
"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. He kissed her again.  
"So did this, gentleman, give you any trouble?" He asked the shocked Darien. He straitened himself out quickly.  
"No, not much."  
"Hmmm, good. Be warned, Aaron, if you ever do try anything with Rei, if you so much as look at any thing below her chin, I will come after you, and I won't play nice." Aaron, seeing he had been defeated, left them. Rei, still in the warm arms of the stranger, hugged him. He gladly complied. "I never thought it would be this easy to get a girlfriend." He whispered into her ear. Rei smiled at him.  
  
"I'm not your girlfriend yet." She told him kindly.  
"Yet?"  
She winked as him. "Yet."  
  
~*~*~ Rei ran after the retreating, blonde topped, figure. She hadn't gotten to talk to Jedite must since that afternoon. Not to mention that she had felt so warm and safe in his arms and her heart had leapt every time he'd kissed her.   
"Jedite!" She called after him. He slowly turned; his profile was as amazing as the rest of him. He smiled when he saw her.  
"Hey! Not sick of me yet?" He asked as she threw herself into his arms. "Friendly aren't we?"   
She drew back and stuck her tough out at him. "Naaaa! Well that means a lot from a man who goes around saving girls from stalkers!"  
He shrugged. "I don't normally do things like that. I was just anxious to meet you. I've only been in that school for two weeks and all of a sudden people start joining the "REI HINO FAN CLUB!" You must feel pretty liked."  
"Actually I feel pretty violated." She replied with a shudder. He put a muscle-laden arm around her shoulder.  
"I guess I'm keeping my 'girlfriend'."  
"Do you mean it? You don't mind protecting me from creeps like that?"  
He stroked her cheek with a long finger. "Of coarse not. In fact I think for you I might even pretend to be your father. Although that wouldn't be nearly as fun."   
She smiled at him. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy that makes me to know I have an alternative father!"  
He laughed. "So where are we going, O girlfriend-of-mine?"  
"I don't know. I do have chores to do at the temple, but after that I have some free time."  
"Wow, the boyfriend of a priestess! I did even better than I thought!"  
"Hmph. Wait till you meet my grandfather to say that." She joked.  
Jedite put on a look of mock-horror. "NOOOOOO..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~ "Grandpa, this is Jedite; Jedite, this is my grandfather." Rei's Grandfather rocked back on his heels and smiled.  
"How do you do!? You can call me Grandpa!"  
Jedite smiled and reached a hand down to the incredibly small man. He shook it vigorously. "Nice to meet you grandpa."  
"Yes, yes know I've got things to do, people to see, places to go." He bounced around the corner with surprising youth in his step. Rei smiled after him.   
"Ah, You've got to love him." She sighed.  
"Rei! You're home! Oh good, I was wondering how long I was going to have to wait for you today." A man with an incredible amount of hair ran up to the girl and shook her by the shoulders. Jedite stepped in and with a swift movement of his arm moved the man aside.  
Rei turned in front of him and put her hands on Jedite's chest. "It's alright, Jedite. This is Chad, he works at the temple," She turned again so she could face both of them. ", Chad, this is Jedite. Now, you two, get along. I have chores."  
With that she left the two men to there own devices.


	3. A date

~*~*~ Rei was exhausted, as she always was after chores. But thankfully, chores were over. Now she had the rest of the day to herself, and hopefully Jedite had stuck around to do something with her.  
After checking the common room, the kitchen, Chad's room, the shrines, and the meditation room she was almost ready to give up. She fell to her knees in front of the fire to relax herself, right before she was attacked. A force slammed into her side, she swung her legs up and hooked them around the body on top of her. When she came to her senses she found herself sitting on Jedite's chest. "JEDITE! Don't sneak up on me like that!"   
She slapped him in the stomach with little affect against his hard muscles. He grinned at her as he took her by the waist, lifted her, got his own body up off the ground, and then set her next to him. She beamed up at him. He smiled back down at her. They stood that way for a moment before Jedite slowly, cautiously leaned down and kissed her. She started at the passion in his gentle touch, and returned it with her own as she braced her body against his and held his shoulders. Jedite pulled away just as cautiously as he had leaned in. Rei continued to smile at him, he returned the expression whole-heartedly. He put an arm around her slender shoulders and led her out of the room. "I believe you promised me we would do something after chores."  
"So I did." She responded.  
"Well how does the theater sound?"  
"What movie did you have in mind?"  
"Oh, no. Not that theater."  
She gave him a sidelong look. "You didn't."  
"Oh, but I did, my darling!" He swept her into his strong arms. "We are doing to see "The Scarlet Pimpernel!" "  
"Who told you I wanted to see that?" She asked curiously as she rested her head on his chest. He carried her out of the temple and to a silver sports car, which he set her into.  
"Chad. All we talked about was you. I do believe you have got every male creature in crossroads wrapped around your little finger, including myself."   
Rei blushed. "It's not like that's what I want."  
"You don't have to tell me that. I am the boy who saved you this afternoon remember?  
"I never asked for help."  
He grinned at her. "INSTANT REPLAY: "Do you mean it? You don't mind protecting me from creeps like that?" You and your charms, my dear, didn't give me much of a choice."  
"Not to mention you like calling yourself my boyfriend." She shot back as he sped down the road.  
"You're right! I do!" He was suddenly very serious. ", What about you, how do you feel about being my girlfriend?"  
She looked at him for a long moment. "I'm honoured to be your girlfriend."   
He radically pulled the car into a parking spot in front of the Crossroads Theater. (Xea: The Theater is only on the next street Kay!? And he was driving REALLY, really fast!) He turned to her, his eyes hopeful. "Would you be so honoured as to be my real girlfriend? I mean, in and out of school?"  
She stared at him. He suddenly looked down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so stupid a-"  
Rei silenced him by pressing her lips against his. She drew back, leaving Jedite to stare more still. "Yes. I would love to be yours, although, if we don't hurry we'll miss the beginning of our first date."  
  
They were far from late. They were the first in the theater. Once the program stared and the lights dimmed, Rei rested her head on Jedite's shoulder. There they stayed during the whole show; fingers intertwined, heads together, and hearts content.   
  
When Jedite opened the door the to his sports car Rei didn't enter. She just stared at it. "Where did this car come from?"  
"My home." He told her with a sidelong glance. ", How did you think I ran out and bought tickets to that show?"  
"Okay, I'm confused. How did you get home?"  
"I called a taxi."  
"You went though all that trouble just to get tickets to a show I want-"   
He stopped her lips with his in a simply sweet kiss of affection. "Anything for you, dear one, anything."   
She slyly smiled up at him as she sat in the car. When he sat his tall figure into the driver's seat he returned her look. "You do know that those were my first kisses don't you?"  
His foot hit the gas a little too hard in his surprise, sending them into a slight tailspin. He looked at her, obviously taken aback. "You're first?"  
"Yes, my first. Do you regret it?"  
"Not for a moment. It's just that I thought a girl with your beauty would have been kissed by high school."  
"Nope. I've always been holding out for that right guy who can make my heart race with a glance," She told him as she took his free hand in her's. " You're him."  
He gave her hand a little squeeze. "The feeling is more that mutual."


	4. A talk

~*~*~ The next morning Rei woke up to the worst sound ever brought to human ears. It sounded like someone was killing a dog, slowly and painfully. She leapt up from her bed and rushed down the hall. Without bothering to knock she burst into the room. Chad's head snapped up and the tortured dog sound stopped. She glared at him through disheveled bangs.   
"YOU KNOW JUST ONCE, CHAD, I WOULD LIKE TO WAKE UP TO BIRDS CHIRPING OUTSIDE MY WINDOW ON A SATERDAY MORNING!!!!! BUT, NOOOOO! I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU AND THAT HORRIBLE WAILING YOU ATTMIT FROM YOUR THROAT!!!!!" She jumped at him and soon they were tumbling over the ground. Rei wrapped her fingers around Chad's neck. Chad gagged and throws her off of him. She jumped on him again and shook him like a rag doll. "If you ever start singing again while I'm around to hear I will rip out your throat!!!!"  
She climbed to her feet and shuffled out of the room. She had morning prayers; she was going to ask the Mother Goddess to punish whomever it was that allowed a creature like Chad a voice box.   
  
~*~*~ Her knees ached and her head spun as she pulled herself up from prayers. So many people had been coming to her lately with tales of sensing evil in the air. So many people thought a priestess's' prayers would save them, so they asked her to pray, and she prayed.   
She was contemplating this when the phone at her side rang.  
"Hello, Cherry Hill Temple. How may I help you?" She asked the person on the other end of the line.  
"I thought you said this was your private line." The voice was Darien's light tenor.   
"It is. I always forget that though."  
He laughed slightly. "So how was the show?"  
"What show?"  
" 'The Scarlet Pimpernel'. I called last night and Chad told me that was where you were."  
"Oh, yeah. It was great! You should have seen it; when the actors took their first bows the entire crowd rose from their seats as one, like it was planned!"  
"I was thinking about taking Serena to see it."  
"No offence, Darien, but Serena doesn't seem like the theater type."  
"That's because she's not, but she would be upset if I went alone."  
"She'll get over it."  
"Yeah, but I already brought two tickets."  
"I'm sorry. I'd be happy to go with you a second time, but I have another date with Jedite tonight."  
"Wait, You two are dating now?"  
"Actually, he asked me to be his real girlfriend last night."  
"You told him he was moving too fast didn't you?"  
She faltered, "Well, um..."  
"DIDN"T YOU!?"  
"Well, not exactly..."  
"What happened last night that made you like him so much!? Or are you always this insane!?"  
"You don't know what happened!"  
"So? What did happen? He didn't-"  
"Don't even think it! He was a perfect gentleman."  
"Alright, but seriously, what happened?"  
So Rei told the story of the kiss in the temple, and the car ride there, and the show, and the car, and the kiss goodnight, and by the time she was finished she was nearly done with morning chores. "...and that's all that happened."  
"Don't you think it's all a bit soon?"  
"Yes, but it still feels right. I don't know. If I could explain it I would."  
"I still don't understand what makes him so special," Darien stated.  
"The funny thing is that I don't either."  
The man sighed audibly. "Well I suppose I'll let you go now."  
"Okay. Bye, Darien."  
"Wait!"  
"Yes?"  
"I forgot. I have tickets to next weeks show. Can you go?"  
"Don't you think Usako would be jealous?"  
"Frankly, I don't care. My neck needs a break from her perpetual clinging."  
She laughed slightly. "Yeah. I'll ask Jedite if it will be alright."  
"Okay, bye Rei-Chan."  
"Buh-bye."


	5. A Love

~*~*~ She just had to pick a guy who showed up late! Rei paced in front of the doorway to the temple yard. She was wearing a floor-length, purple and pink silk gown that flowed to the ground in soft waves of fabric. She twirled around, her pulled-up hair revealing her bare back and shoulders. The deep purple lacing up the spine added the perfect touch to the pink and purple cloud-affect of the rest of the gown. A black choker collar, with a small heart dangling from it adorned her neck and her lips where painted a seductive strawberry; her eyes her lined with dark violet and topped with a glittering white shadow, making her violet features gleam. "How do I look?" She asked a staring Chad.  
"Like I want to tear your cloths off but I'm willing to be gentle about it," A dark voice drawled from a side entrance. She turned to the stalking form of Aaron. She shuddered. His brown eyes were completely shadowed and his face was creased with a scowl.  
"Go away, Aaron," She and Chad both responded coldly. "You're not wanted," Chad added.  
He smiled eerily at the temple worker. "Well, now, that would mean something to me if I cared, but I don't. I've come to take Rei. It's far due that we got to know each other, and the deadline is up," He said as he sauntered towards Rei.  
"Go away, Aaron. I'm not one of your little blond groupies, and I will not go anywhere with you." She responded, planting her hands on her hips to hide their shaking.  
"Oh, but precious, that's what makes you so special; and it's not so much where I what to go with you, it's what I want to do with you," He responded evenly. He reached out a hand to brush a strand of hair from face; she drew back.  
A new voice broke from the doorway, "If you so much as touch a strand on her head I'll tear off and hand you your penis!"  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Aaron turned his attention to the new arrival of Jedite. "Are you here to save your little girlfriend?" His face twisted. "Well she's not going anywhere with you. She's mine tonight."  
Jedite walked over and in front of Rei, placing himself in a protective stance before Aaron. "We'll see about that."  
"Yes, we shall," Aaron replied acidly. He leapt at Jedite like a wolf, though a very slow wolf at that and Jedite easily stepped aside, grabbing Rei's wrist as he did, keeping her behind him. "It's no use running from me. Sooner or later you'll have to fight, and when you do you won't be able to protect her!"  
Jedite's face was set in icy determination as he replied, "I don't want to hurt you. But I will."   
Aaron charged at him again, just as clumsily as he had before. Jedite grabbed the boy by the hair and tossed him to the ground. He landed on his head and did a slight summersault, landing painfully on his back. "Careful, Aaron, I'm not playing games with you."  
Aaron spat on the floor in return.   
"HEY! I have to clean that floor!" A discarded Chad yelled from near the back wall.  
"Get over it!" Rei returned. "And get out of here!"  
"No!" Chad replied, appalled at the idea, "I'm not leaving you here, Rei! Not with him!"  
"Not be stupid, Chad. There's nothing you can do."  
"Yes there is." The man replied as Jedite tripped Aaron at his next pass. Chad stepped to Jedite's side as Aaron picked himself up from the ground. "Listen, Jack-ass, Rei and Jedite have a date tonight and as much as every man wishes he were the one holding Rei in that dress," Jedite raised an eyebrow at Chad. Chad blushed but continued, hardly faltering. "Only one man can be so lucky. So I suggest you give the fuck up and LEAVE!"   
Aaron sneered, his face twisting again. "So that's how it is? You can't fight like a man, Jedite? You have to get your little friends to help?"  
Rei set her jaw and stepped to the front. "Not only that," She shot at him, " But his girlfriend too."  
The three stood in a row, facing Aaron. Jedite, cold and determined; Chad, his sapphire eyes gleamed dangerously beneath the mass of hair; and Rei her entire stature set and promising blood. Aaron, on the other side of the floor, glanced nervously around him at the indomitable sight. "Alright, you've made your point. I'll back off." He stepped toward Rei; she backed away. "I only want to apologize," he said softly, taken aback. He stepped forward again, this time Rei stayed where she was. "I don't know who I am sometimes and," He took another step forward. "I just hope you understand..." His eyes regained there coldness as he grabbed her and forced her to him. He quickly pressed his lips against hers, is hands traveling strait to her butt, grabbing her harshly. She reacted by quickly raising her knee to come in harsh contact with his groin. He crumpled away, right into Jedite. Jedite turned him around forcefully, and swung his fist across the boy's face. Aaron's body was flung to the floor by the force of the blow. Jedite advanced on the heap on the floor, kicking it, making it grunt. Rei ran over to Jedite, holding him back from hurting the boy more. He stayed where he was while Aaron got up.  
"You will leave here and if I ever see you near Rei again... I will kill you." Rei almost thought he meant it.  
Aaron wiped blood from his lip and grinned at them, "You fool! You complete Fool! You have no idea what you're dealing with. I'll be back." He left the building.  
"Like hell you will," Jedite mumbled through gritted teeth. Rei put herself in Jedite's arms and rested her head on his shoulder. He pulled her away from him, holding her at arm's length.   
"You look amazing," He stated, awe dripping from his lips. She smiled up at him and they stayed that way until Chad shooed them out the door saying, "Go! Have a good time, that jerk should NOT ruin your night! GO!"  
Jedite turned to Rei, "He's right. Let's go."  
"No farther urging needed."  
  
~*~*~ The whole night was like something from a dream. Rei and Jedite were the envy of the entire party. But, the most important time of the evening was after dinner. The couple was on the balcony, off of the main room. Something was in the air, something magical. They both felt it but neither one could place it.  
"Thank you for bringing me here, Jedite."  
He grinned. "Thank you for giving me the pleasure of escorting you."  
"This all sounds too formal."  
"I know," He replied as he brought his lips to hers. She smiled into his mouth and returned the emotion. "Rei?"  
"Yes?"  
"How do you feel about me?"  
She rested her head on his chest, looking out at the sea and the stars overhead and sighed, deep in her chest. Jedite wrapped her in his arms and held her tight. "Rei?"  
"I don't know," She replied honestly. "I do know I've never felt this way before."  
"Maybe I can help you find out," He told her as he dragged her to the rail of the balcony. He placed her back against the rail and dipped her down in a kiss. He brought his face back but kept his body pressing hers over the rail. "Do you feel unsteady?"  
"Yes"  
"Do you feel unsafe?  
"No."  
"Why?  
"I know you won't let me fall."  
"Why?"  
"You- I- We- I love you."  
He smiled, kissed her, brought her away from the rail, and swung her up in the air, "And I love you!"  
She laughed with joy of her heart and the warmth of her soul.


	6. A Woman

Okay, did I mention to anyone that this is an old story??? Geez, I didn't realize how cheezie it was. And, if anyone noticed, yes, I did break the first part up into 5 chapters. Okay, since it is old and I'm used to using the Japanese names now I'm going to switch. Just thought I'd let ya'll know. And if you don't know what the japeneese names are, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??? So, ENJOY!

Aaron sat idly on his bed, painfully going over what had been happening to him over the past couple of days with that new girl, Rei Hino, and her over-protective boyfriend. It was like acid in his mouth that he was constantly put out by them. He had never been refused anything in his life and now that stupid sophomore was trying to tell him he wasn't good enough for her? It wasn't going to happen now or ever.

He wasn't sure if he would actually go through with all the threats he had made last night, he wasn't even sure where all that cruelty had come from, but it all felt pretty real to him at the time…

"AARON!!!" A voice thundered around him room. Shaking the walls and knocking him right out of bed. When he peeked over to see what was going on he saw a woman, draped in black, hovering inches above the ground.

"Wh-who are y-you?" He stammered.

"You can refer to me as your queen, but who I am exactly is none of your business."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to offer you what you want. Whatever you want, always."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all you must do to have anything you wish is to do me a couple… favors, and I will grant you power beyond you hopes and dreams!"

Aaron stared at her in disbelief, "You're kidding!"

A shock hit him that slammed him against is wall with a muffled thud as he slid down to the floor. "I DO NOT 'KID' YOU IGNORANT LITTLE BRAT!!!! I could either work with you, or kill you right here, which do you chose?"

"WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!" He yelled in pained denial. The woman narrowed her eyes and a twisting pain hit him in the abdomen. It felt as if hot iron rods had been suddenly plunged into him and twisted about his colin, making him double up in unbearable pain. "Alright," He breathed out and the pain lessened, "What do you want me to do??"

"Jedite?" Rei addressed her boyfriend the following Friday. He glanced at her and replied, "Yes?"

"Mamoru told me he has two tickets to that show we saw and he wants me to go with him."

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but she would only make him miserable during a play, even if it is a comedy, she wouldn't get the jokes…"

"How dumb is she?"

"Very, but I guess she means well, but he just wants some company for the play."

"Fine with me, what day is it?"

"Closing night, Next Friday."

"Oh, Rei, I wanted us to go away next weekend, I meant to tell you yesterday, but it slipped my mind."

"Away where?"

"My aunt own a little country cottage out of the way near a temple. It's so beautiful up there and she asked me to housesit for her while she goes to Tokyo for the weekend."

"It sounds wonderful, I'm sure Mamoru can find another date."

"You sure, we could leave a little later if you want."

"No, The show ends it ten, so it would be a little late to be on the road."

"Okay."


End file.
